beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Erebus Thorlacius
"If you wanted a consequence free wish, maybe you should try and find a genie. 'Shame they don't fuckin' exist." '- Erebus to one of his 'clients'' Erebus is a middle-tier crossroads demon who was first birthed in the very bowels of Hell like others of his kind. When the time is right, all crossroads demons must find a human vessel to possess so they can roam the Earth. Any demons without a vessel have the ability to burn out a human's eyes because their physical form is too overwhelming. The main function of a crossroads demon is to make formal agreements/deals with a summoner in exchange for their souls. He lives in Hollywood, California alongside his long-term lover, Emmett. The two are involved in the drugs business, and work toegther to ensure things run smoothly. Despite their blatant homosexuality, they are one of the most feared couples in the business, due to their supernatural abilities. The couple are known on the streets by their pseudonyms; Erebus goes by the name 'The Repo Man' because of his ability to physically take someone's soul. Emmett's affinity for fire allowed him to adopt 'The Phoenix' as his. Backstory Unlike his brothers and sisters, Erebus chose an unborn child as his vessel after spying on German film director Nikolas Abendroth and his girlfriend. It seemed like the ideal life for him; the luxury, the wealth, the fame. So, when the baby was about to be born, he possessed Candice and lay dormant within her, ready to kill her once he was content the baby was out unharmed. For years, he resided within his human vessel and watched him grow up. Occasionally, he'd take over the boy and make him do things for his own amusement, such as beating up the other kids and destroying things around the house. Erebus' plan had taken precision and patience, the latter being a trait he certainly lacks now he has full control over the body. When the boy was mature, at the age of 21, Erebus took complete control and took the body as his own. He killed Nikolas and disposed of all the evidence, before taking his fortune to California where he started a new life. He didn't want to return to Hell, as he had everything he wanted on Earth. However, he was excellent at obtaining souls and making deals with the needy, impressing the King of the Crossroads. Things changed for Erebus when he met drug lord and warlock, Emmett Thorlacius. At first, they began a relationship that was purely based on sex, and it was nothing serious. After that, they entered a proper relationship with each other, which was successful. Erebus started helping Emmett with his drug business, and the two became strong business partners as well as lovers. They had obtained street names, with Erebus going by the name of 'The Repo Man' as he would literally repossess the souls of those who messed with his husband or failed to pay for drugs. Now, Erebus considers himself to be a rogue crossroads demon, as he does not follow the typical role, but he still supplies Hell with the souls they require. Because he plays a dominant role in sending souls to Hell, he has not been revoked of his powers despite the fact he abuses them. He is under the surveillance of the King of the Crossroads, however, to ensure he is not abusing his powers more than he already has done. He must do at least one proper deal with a human per month, as commanded by Crowley. Because he spends most of his time using his abilities to assist Emmett, he ignores most 'calls' and relies on the other demons to do what he considers as 'the boring stuff'. However, if he is found or summoned specifically, he will usually make deals there and then without any arguments. The contracts of Erebus' deals are held by Crowley, who keeps track of them and makes sure Erebus is doing as he is told. If he fails to comply with these conditions, he will be revoked of his powers completely. Relationship with Emmett Thorlacius Erebus' relationship with his current husband, Emmett, is essentially what made him become a rogue demon. The two had met in a bar during a drunken encounter, and purely based on aesthetics, the two had a one night stand. Initially they thought nothing of it, but they exchanged numbers and began meeting up frequently. Sometimes their meet-ups would involve sex, other times, it wouldn't. It was strange for the couple, as they weren't expecting anything else from each other, apart from the pleasures derived from sexual activities. They found a mutual interest in drugs, and gradually uncovered the truth about each other; Emmett was a fire-wielding warlock, who captivated Erebus very much. He became fascinated by his magical abilities, as well as his ability to manipulate the fire element. Erebus was also intruiged by Emmett's drug business, and they started using drugs together. After a while, the couple started a relationship. Following their engagement, Erebus became a central part of Emmett's drug business. On their wedding night, the couple imprinted with each other. Emmett had explained that warlocks imprinted with someone that they considered to be a 'mate', so he initially doubted that he and Erebus would imprint due to their homosexual relationship. However, they had, and the couple was overjoyed. The imprint is a tattoo-like marking on the chest, near the heart. It is in the shape of the ancient rune symbol for fire. It is very much a physical imprint, meaning they share each other's feelings and emotions. Of course, it can have negative side effects, especially when one of the couple is in pain. Personality Erebus can be considered to be a bit of a diva. He surrounds himself with smoking, alcohol, drugs and only visits the most prestigious of bars/clubs. He is very specific about what he likes and dislikes, and will openly speak up if he has any problems regarding something or someone. In addition, some people find him incredibly selfish and arrogant, as he rarely does anything to help other people, but goes out of his way to help himself. He enjoys seeing others in pain and will gladly torture/kill anybody who crosses him. However, he is incredibly loyal to those he trusts, and has a noticeable soft spot for his husband who he gets incredibly defensive over. When doing business, he can be very intimidating and is often seen with his hellhounds, who are only visible to himself, Emmett and the summoner. He is ruthless as a dealer and rarely gives second chances. Despite his arrogant and generally uncaring nature, Erebus has expressed his desire to have a child. As a consequence, he has a noticeable soft spot for children. Making a Deal To make a deal with Erebus, the summoner must bury a container of ritual items, including a photograph of the summoner, graveyard dirt, a black cat bone, and yarrow at the center of a crossroads. Deals made with crossroads demons are sealed with a kiss, which allows the demon to connect with the soul and write the contract invisibly on the skin of the summoner. The typical time given after a deal is ten years, though can vary depending on the nature of the wish. After the ten year period is up, Erebus will return with his hellhounds to drag the summoner to Hell. Should the summoner die before the time is up, they will still be sent to Hell. There is no known way to prevent the consequences, as Erebus can teleport to any location, and can locate his victims very quickly. Erebus originally wanted to divert from the traditional crossroads lore, angering Crowley, but the two eventually reached a mutual agreement. He is allowed to work with Emmett provided he continues making proper deals with humans on ocassion. Erebus is not particularly fond of these deals, as he finds them repetitive, and doesn't like the fact he has to kiss other people in order for the deal to be sealed. Although he can be summoned at the crossroads, Erebus will also willingly make deals if he is encountered elsewhere. He has been known to make deals with the drug addicts he supplies for, as well as needy people who find him in bars. Weaknesses Though powerful, crossroads demons are not indestructable. Their vessels can be injured to the point where they can no longer reside within them, and they can grow weak over time. As a consequence, crossroads demons are constantly on the lookout for new vessels. Erebus, like others of his type, can be trapped. To trap a demon, a pentagram known as a 'Devils Trap' must be drawn on the ground before summoning. This binds the demon to the spot, making them unable to move and rendering their powers useless. The trap does not need to be visible, giving the summoner the upper hand if it is concealed, as the demon will be unaware it exists until it tries to move or use its powers. Devils Traps can be drawn in chalk, spray paint or blood. As well as using it to trap demons, it can also be used to protect something from a demon (ie; a person). Because the trap is just a drawing, if it is rubbed out or broken either intentionally or unintentionally, the demon's abilities and movement will be restored. He also has a noticeable weakness for holy water, salt and iron. These elements can be used to torture Erebus, as it causes extreme pain to the demon within the vessel. They work better when poured down the vessel's throat, but are also effective if used on the vessel itself. Unlike other demons, Erebus is immune to fire, through a charm cast on him by his spouse. Emmett's affinity for fire allowed him to protect Erebus from the element. An exorcism can prove to be fatal to Erebus, as it banishes him back to Hell and can also destroy his current vessel. When recited backwards, an exorcism spell can force a demon back inside his vessel. Only the highest-tier demons can survive an exorcism. In addition to all of these physical elements, Erebus' husband, Emmett is definitely one of his weaknesses. He is the only person he feels true compassion for, and as such, will do anything to keep him safe. Because the couple share a physical imprint, they feel each other's pain, so anything that harms Emmett can also harm Erebus inside. Killing a Crossroads The only things that can physically kill Erebus is Ruby's knife, an Angel's blade, the 'Killing Touch' of an angel and The Colt. Whereas an exorcism only banishes the demon back to Hell, these items are more fatal to demons, and can kill them for good. As a consequence, they are hard to come across, and are most powerful when in the possession of another supernatural being. Erebus' own Hellhounds also have the ability to kill him, as well as other demons, but it is very rare they will turn against their master of their own free will. However, magic will work on Hellhounds, so could be manipulated to kill their master.